Somniphobia
I've always suffered from a sleep phobia: somniphobia. It isn't the first time I found myself "writing" during a panic attack, so I should've learned how to seem still human. It's hard. I'm lucky if I can move a bit. I also suffer from another condition called hypermnesia, which makes it all more terrifying. I can perfectly remember the other paralysis, all the ones I’ve ever had. I assume tomorrow I'm going to be in a bad mood. At least I'll be able to transfer this message on my device. In the end, i think I'll print it. I won't think about it anymore. I don't know how'll gather the courage to revise it, once completed. The problem is what I encountered eighteen minutes and forty-four seconds ago; it's totally different from the other experiences I had. I heard some weird noises from the kitchen; to the left along the corridor and by my room, of which the door was left open. They seemed very close by. But what got my attention was the clock on the wall, also by the door... it kept spinning. I was so panicked I almost didn't see the entity passing by my corridor. It looked like a man, dressed all black. But its head was one of a strange bird, skeletal. Remembering worsened my condition. I'll install a cam in my room. I don't want to think about it anymore. Maybe it's best if I distract myself and try to relax, it shouldn't be long before I wake up. After blinking, I felt it: I woke up. At this moment I'm preparing to take a walk. It's still early, it's half past five in the morning, but it's a method I often use. I need to get myself back together. Computer 2:02 pm: I transcribed it all. I'm thinking to share my story. Some people out there will know how to help me. Mind Diary 3:10 am: I'm still here, still and staring at the void. Luckily today's dream is fairly normal and irrealistic. There’s something like an empy, abandoned room. A light is casting light on the left. A human figure appears, a young man. He’s sweating, and seems in much pain. I can’t see any injuries though. Another figure rises up in the light: I immediately notice a particular about it. It has a mask unlike any other I’ve ever seen. It is a human like mask, with a blank, neutral expression. I can’t see the eyes, as there’s just a black nothing where they should be. There was something still weird about it. It didn’t look like it was fully standing. Like the mask was placed at the top of its head. Computer 2:28 pm: Today I'll take a break to get myself back together. I suffer from other mental illnesses, so I'm usually very tired. Mind Diary 11:47 pm: I'm about to fall asleep. Some noises put me on alert, but they're normal since I live near a highway. Mind Diary 11:54 pm: I hear the sound of my clock. I have the impressions it's spinning faster than it should. (Image from Internet)Category:Beings Category:Disappearances Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Mental Illness